supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Misunderstanding Squadron Pirateger
Misunderstanding Squadron Pirategers' Japanese (碁カイ戦隊パイレーツジャー - Gōkai Sentai Pairētsujā) is the 20th Super Sentai series parody of Gokaiger and the Trilogy series. Plot After Boukenger, Gekiranger, Go-onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger final enemy was defeated. Samuel and Eureka finally married, Freddy and Fabia get married, Sam's mom fixed her suit to become new Yellow Ranger after Goseiger then left with her mom. Carly and Spencer retired the Rangers after Goseiger and their saying good bye to Samuel and Eureka. The newborn and now 11 years old name Dillain Joo. The two of them Miru Benson the daughter of Freddy and Fabia and Ajjangna. However, the new enemy War Pirates to sent destroy earth. Only Sentai heroes can, but Samuel sacrificing used all powers (except Go-On Red, ShinkenRed and GoseiRed). War Pirates returned again and the named Captain Sardines to destroy Samuel. When the invasion, Dillain and the gangs was transformed into new Sentai Rangers Pirateger to defeat the villains. When the heroes was weakened, two new heroes are came to help the Pirateger. Soon, the son of Sosuke and Akina Rokai was transform into newer Ranger Kaizoku Tribe. In episode 35, Sosuke asks Samuel that Rokai is not a human, but he was a Engine. In episode 37, Gokai Lion about to die, but according to Burajin, the Gokai Lion powers are fully powers then evolution are starting. Gokai Lion possessing of the evolution into new body Gokai Leo. The new enemy is the Ultimate Evil of Darkness was named Darkros the first Shadow's creation. With the failure of the cloning, Darkros's body is completed. Rangers Other Rangers Allies *Samuel Joo *Eureka *Peter (as revealed he is Three Warriors of Wisdom) *Jyan *Burajin *Joseph Joo (becomes AbareBlue since Nevel was arrested) *BOMPER *Sosuke Esumi *Akina Miyawaza (become Princess GoseiRed since Nevel was arrested) *Furai Pirate *Nene *Emil/Ratatosk *Marta *Kiyone (Go-On Red) *Hiramechimedes (he mentor teacher of Akina Miyawaza since Nevel was arrested, when the mechas wasn't strong enough, He, Sosuke, and Akina create the new Soul Key then access the combination version) *Houka Ozu/Shan *King Glum (King Glum confront Rokai using new creation Karukari Balls for Oxzooka) *Rukia Kuchiki *Renn Kosaka *Shigure Takashima (become OhPink since Sasuke was imprisoned for the punishment) *Lulu (as revealed she is Three Warriors of Magic) *Jinpachi (as revealed he not a villain anymore and he is Three Warriors of Hope) Villains War Pirates *Captain Sardines *Meridy (former Death Lord) *Sari *Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes 2 (destroyed by Kaizoku KarukariHaOh) **List of the monsters in Pirateger Death Corpse *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr.Mikoto *Reika Kitami (killed by Dillain as Super Kaizoku Red, survived, but destroyed by Mandy/Meridy about perfect plan was failed) **List of the monsters in Pirateger Demon Tribe *Darkros/EvilDark *Shockwave X *Soundwave Zero *DarkRed *Siren *Kizeniky (destroyed by Shigure as OhPink with OhBazooka) **List of the monsters in Pirateger Other Villains *BanBatcher (Hybrid of Go-Onger and Carranger) *Ryuugajin (Boukenger) *Yagamacritien (Go-Onger) *Dyna Banki (Go-Onger) *Black Magic Swordman (Magiranger) *Ultimate Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Death Saurer (Zoids: Chaotic Century & Guardian Force) Arsenal Pirate Phone: It can be used transform into Ranger. Also, the Gokai Keys can unlock mechas formations. In also new Kakar Gokai Key in first appearance episode 5. Rhino Dagger and Racer Soul: This two morphing ability is for Kaizoku Green and Kaizoku Orange. The two morphing tools also transform into weapon mode. Tribe Disc: The combination of Secret Disc and Gekibeasts spirit. This Shinkenmaru to used by Tribe Disc to formed Tribe Ranger. When the choose the color Red, Yellow, Blue and newer Gray Rangers. Change Key: It the resembled of Shinken Brush. It change into Rangers Mode. Mecha Key: It was the keys and face of mechas. Kakar Key: It was built by Ajjangna while discovered the broken key. This key used Karkar finisher attack. Using of Mr.Green's pet monster and Catherine's monster starship. Ranger Lock: It were created Nagasaki Chihiro. While Rangers was controlled by mechas, they help the Pirateger. In enlarged, they can used finisher attack with the mechas attack. Full Charged Key: It was created by Kiyone during the battle Reika Kitami's Rasengon Protection Shield. It can allowed to used Double Bura-Rod Gun powers. Special Bura-Key: It was created by Kiyone. It the resembled of Burajin's orb. It can allowed used Special Bura-Key Blaster, but it not completed yet. She working the Special Bura-Key and the super weapon. Gokai Blaster: It the pirate theme blaster with the pirate head. The Rangers used fire rapidly to fire them. Pirate Buster: It the combination of three primary weapons. One of Rangers used the Mecha Keys to blast the monster away.﻿ Gokai Sword: Dillain Joo the son of Samuel and Eureka used the primary weapon to slash the enemies. Gokai Arrow: Miru Benson the daughter of Freddy and Fabia used the primary weapon to shoot the enemies. Gokai Driller: Ajjangna used the primary weapon to drilling that them. Ranger Cannon Blaster: It the created by Gokai Lion. It resemblance of KanKan Mantan Gun and Five Disc Cannon can allowed used by Ranger Lock to create weapons. Double Bura-Rod/Double Bura-Gun/Single Bura-Rod or Gun/Double Bura-Rod Gun: It was created by Burajin. It the new type of rod weapon. One of the Ranger used Ranger Lock can allowed formed Double Bura-Gun to blast them. This can seperate into two then formed into finisher Double Bura-Rod Gun. Special Bura-Key Blaster: It was created by Kiyone. It the super weapon can allow to destroy Reika at once, but it not completed yet before the episode. However, she working the super weapon project. Gokai Blaster EXTRA: The parts of Gokai Blaster was modeled by Burajin that can allowed to easily destroy Reika Kitami's Rasengon Protection Shield which is instead shot her necklace. Secret Phone: It was Reika's box who plan to revealed using Rasengon Protection Shield. Samuel discovered using the Modikara cards to formed super weaponize. Gokai Animal Disk: It the secondary mecha device to call the Gokai Animals like Mecha Keys. Combined Gattai Disk: It can allowed to formed with Gokai Lion, Daizoku and Terumi. Hyper Combined Gattai Disk: It can allowed to formed with Combined Kaizoku and Engine Barigon. Ultimate Combined Gattai Disk: It can allowed to formed with Hyper Combined Kaizoku and Natsuki. It can perform with Oxzooka and Ultimate Shinkenmaru to formed. Oxzooka Blaster/Cannon: Rokai's support weapon created Ushi Origami and Revolver Mammoth. It usable finisher within Ranger Lock. It can transforming into its true form. After Houka and King Glum give the special upgrades, Rokai used the new created Karukari Balls to max power to destroy them as the finisher. Rokai can put Oxzooka's Treasure Wheel Box for safe later. Karukari Balls: Rokai's primary weapon created by King Glum. This Karukari Balls are simple create the special weapons-like creatures. It can been used by Ranger Lock to formed new type of weapons. For the example, TimeFire Key create FireBlazer or Fuel Booster, TornadoStag create Stag Sword inculde Shield and Wolzard Fire create Mystical Dagger. Monster Buster/Monster Charger: The Burajin's primary weapon created by Hayate Joo when Burajin used Secret Phone gave the Mysterious Key powers to make Monster Key. This makes catching the any monsters such as Evolution Beasts, Machine Beasts, Dark Majuu, and Death Beasts. This formed with Ranger Lock to unlocking the Monster Charger to executed the monsters. Mecha *'Gokai Kaizoku' **'Gokai Lion/Leo' **'Gokai Nagisa' **'Gokai Drill' *'Gokai Daizoku' **'Gokai Falcon' **'Gokai Mardillo' **'Gokai Gizoid' *'GokaiDaizoku': combination of Kaizoku and Daizoku *'Kaizokero-Oh' **'Gokaicero and the Headders' *'Gokai RhinoKing': combination of Kaizoku and Kaizokero-Oh *'Engine Formula Racer/Formula Battle Mode' *'Yuuri/Magi YuuriLion/MagiYuuri-Oh' *'Minnie Mandy/ShinkenMandiLion/ShinkenMandi-Oh '(leaved with Hiroto Kiyama) *'Gokaisaurus/Gokai Ryuken' *'Ryuken Kaizoku': combination Mandi-Oh and Ryuken *'G-Wheel/Wheel Breaker' *'Star Jet'/'Kaizoku/Ryuken Kaizoku' *'Great Ryuken Kaizoku': combination of R.Kaizoku, G-Wheel and Star Jet *'Jyuriken Kaizoku': combination of Gokai Lion and Nagasaki **'Nagasaki Chihiro' *'Daizoku Hi-Blaster': combination of Daizoku Bird and Five Disc Cannon *'Go-Onger Jyuriken Kaizoku': combination of G.Jyuriken and Go-On Dragoon *'Kyuriken Kaizoku': combination of Go-On Jyuriken and Daizoku *'Go-Onger Kyuriken Kaizoku/Flaming Chaka Chaka': combination of Kyuriken and Go-On Dragoon **'Go-On Dragoon' **'Chaka Drum' *'Chakuriken Kaizoku': combination of Flaming Chaka Chaka, G-Wheel and Star Jet *'Tribe Hercules Kaizoku' **'GokaiApe' **'GokaiCheetah' **'GokaiDragon' *'Formula Hercules Kaizoku': combination of Hercules and Formula *'Tenku Bird' *'Shuriken Kaizoku': combination of Mandioh, later MB-Oh and Tenku Bird *'Gokai Tribe Palace' **'TribeBeetle' **'TribeTiger' **'TribeElephant' **'Tribe Headder' *'Shuriken Tribe Hercules': combination of Hercules and Tenku Bird *'Tenkun Kaizoku' **'Mitsugu Tsukushino' *'GokaiMikoLion/Engine Kaizoku' **'Miko Shirogane' **'Engine Gattaicon' *'Catherine Fortress Starship/Catherine Fortress Blaster' *'Combined Kaizoku': combination of Gokai Lion, Daizoku and Terumi **'Terumi Afuro' *'Hyper Combined Kaizoku': combination of Combined Kaizoku and Engine Barigon *'Oxzooka' *'GokaiOxKing' *'Kuchiki Kaizoku' **'Hisana Kuchiki' *'Ultimate Combined Kaizoku' **'Natsuki Rin' *'Kaizoku KarukariHaOh' **'Ultimate Shinkenmaru' Other Mechas *'Sabretooth' *'Barinjin': combination of Engine Barigon, Menna and Fu **'Engine Barigon' **'Menna' **'Fu' *'Burasaurer' *'GokaiManticore': combination of Super Gokai Animals **'GokaiKabuto' **'GokaiPenguin' **'GokaiPegasus' 'Confirmed Mechas *'GokaiBase *'Reika Kitami '(young form)/'ShinkenReikaLion/ShinkenReika-Oh' *'Tribe Gokai Kaizoku' (combination of Gokai Lion, Tribe Gorilla, Tribe Penguin, Tribe Dragon, and Ryuken (Catherine better idea to replace drill to Fortress Drill as the "upgrade"). Soul Key Combination: Summon Combine/Greatest Attack *'Bakurenoh': AbareRed! Watch Out! The Fearsome Blastasaur! *'V-Rex': TimeFire! Be Ready! Here is comes! *'MagiKing': Magiranger! Active Mode! Go! *'Engine Oh G9': Go-onger! G9 Formation! Engine Oh G9! Go! Go! *'Ultimate DaiBouken': Boukenger! Let's Adventure Time! Ready Go! *'Special Industrial Booster': Go-on! Industrial Booster, Launch! *'Grezar': Grezar-Fist! Call Out, Grezar!/'Dennōjū Kaizoku': Gattai: Grezar-Fist! Fusion! *'DekaRobo': Dekaranger! Build Up! Arrest them! *'Sepuujin': Hurricanger! Sepuujin Suit Art! Disguise Art! *'Gokai Brothers': Summon, Gokai Brothers!/'Tensou Kaizoku': Gattai: Gokai Brothers! Fusion! *'Blockers': Summon! Blockers, Go!/'Blocker Kaizoku': Gattai: Blockers! Fusion! Episodes *Episode 1: The Gokai Begins! *Episode 2: Advance Battle, Gokai Kaizoku! *Episode 3: Where the Magi Begins! (Magiranger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 4: The Rhino Sentai Ranger! *Episode 5: Ready, Set, Go Formula Sentai Ranger! (Go-Onger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 6: The Falcon Appears! *Episode 7: Lets Play Soccers with Armadillo!? *Episode 8: The Robot Gizoid! (Sonic X, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 9: The Flying Machine! *Episode 10: The Rhino Attack! *Episode 11: Niki Niki Niki! Go Bam! (Gekiranger, Jyan reappearance inculding others) *Episode 12: The Battlesuit Pirate! *Episode 13: The Rhino King of the Pirates! *Episode 14: The Formula Machine!? *Episode 15: Pirates + Rhino! *Episode 16: Reika Strike Back...Again! *Episode 17: Lion with the Magi powers! (Magiranger, Houka and King Glum reappearance) *Episode 18: Samuel was injured! (Part One) *Episode 19: Secret Phone! (Shinkenger, but no Sentai Rangers appears, Part Two) *Episode 20: Eureka's anger, Mandy backs! (Part Three) *Episode 21: Gokai Samurai! (Shinkenger, Princess Kateru reappearance, Part One) *Episode 22: Minnie Mandy!? (Shinkenger, Minnie Mandy first appearance, Part Two) *Episode 23: Dinosaur Roars! (Zyuranger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 24: The Wheels and Jet Machines! *Episode 25: The Dino Pirates! *Episode 26: The Lion Sick! *Episode 27: Daizoku's Strange Buster!? *Episode 28: The Long Dragon! (Go-Onger, but no Sentai Rangers appearance) *Episode 29: The Powers Of Being! *Episode 30: The Chaka Drum (Patapon, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 31: The Burning Spirit of Courage! *Episode 32: The Mysterious Boy!? (Part One) *Episode 33: The Gokai Tribe! (Part Two) *Episode 34: Comes To World! *Episode 35: Welcome Back Sabretooth! (Dinoranger, Yukito and Emiri reappearance, Sabretooth reappearance) *Episode 36: The Ninja Show! (Tornadoger, The three crew reappearance, Furai Pirate first appearance) *Episode 36: The Strongest Attacks! *Episode 37: Night of the Vampire 2!! (Magiranger Houka reappearance) *Episode 38: Tribe Palace!!! *Episode 39: The Hurricane Pirate!!! *Episode 40: Him Strikes! (Part One) *Episode 41: Engine Gattaicon!!! (Part Two) *Episode 42: Its Catherine! (Catherine, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 43: DigiXros! Kaizoku X3!!! (Digimon: Xros Wars, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 44: The Combined Disk!!! *Episode 45: Gokai Partner! (Go-Onger, Sosuke, Akina, Hiramechimedes, BOMPER and Dyna Banki reappearance, Part One) *Episode 46: The Hyper Combined Disk!!! (Part Two) *Episode 47: The Ox In Town! (Part Three) *Episode 48: The Ox Banzooka!!! (Part Four) *Episode 49: The Ox King!!! (Part Five) *Episode 50: Engine Barigon!!! (Go-Onger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 51: Six Combination Kaizoku! *Episode 52: Engine Prime!!! (Naruto, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 53: Gokai Karukari Balls! (Magiranger, King Glum reappearance) *Episode 54: The Ultimate Shinkenmaru! (Shinkenger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 55: The Secret of Rukia's sister!? (Bleach, not shown Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 56: Seven Combination Kaizoku! *Episode 57: The Great Soul Key!!! *Episode 58: Bakurenoh Attack!!! (Dinoranger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 59: Industrial Booster! (Go-Onger, Kettei Banki reappearance) *Episode 60: Grezar-Fist, Fusion! (Gekiranger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 61: Gokai Brothers!? (Goseiger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 62: What, Blocks? I'm Am The Pirates!? (OhRanger, but no Sentai Rangers appears) *Episode 63: The Samurai Dancing! (Shinkenger, but no Sentai Rangers appears, Part One) *Episode 64: Hayate Kosaka (Shinkenger, the strange black Super ShinkenRed known as HayateRed first appearance, Part Two) *Episode 65: Mastery Of The Samurai! (Shinkenger, Ren Kosaka and Shigure Takashima reappearance, Hayate Kosaka first appearance, Part Three) *Episode 66: Attack!!! Greatest Powers!!! *Episode 67: Moves Secret! *Episode 68: Samuel's Memories!? (Goseiger, Samuel's friends original Goseigers reappearance in the flashback) *Episode 69: Ultimate Combined Disk!? (Natsuki Rin reappearance) *Episode 70: Rescue!!! Burajin's Mission! (Burajin only the main character, Pirategers was only as secondary character, Part One) *Episode 71: Mecha Burasaurer! (Part Two) *Episode 72: Peter Vs. Kiyama! Rematch Battle!! (Inazuma Eleven, not shown Sentai Rangers appears, Peter and Kiyama is only main character, Samuel as secondary character, Mikoto as the cameo appearance, Part One) *Episode 73: Peter Vs. Kiyama! Rematch Royal!! (Inazuma Eleven, not shown Sentai Rangers appears, Part Two) *Episode 74: GokaiManticore! *Episode 75: Ultimate Gattai!!! Triva *After third series, the mechas are actually humans. *Both Sosuke and Ziggy are marry Mira and Akina. Both cause accidentally fell in love.